Of A Camera
by Kiss of the Breeze
Summary: Everyone assumes it's the cricket who took the pictures in the Journal. Nope.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Disclaimer): This was created from the combine mind power of myself and three of my friends. 2:00am is such a fun time, especially if frequent exposure to sugar is involved. Naturally, none of us own anything from Kingdom Hearts. **_

_**(A/N): Ever wonder who took the pictures in the albums of the journal? We decided it wasn't the cricket. This goes in chronological order as best as memory serves. And each little segment is titled for the picture that was taken. (In case you couldn't guess) So for the full effect one might want to refresh their memory of the photos in question, but I've tried to make it to where it isn't necessary. **_

"Alright, you all know what you are to do. We shall waist no more time."

"But Xemnas! What can I do?" Axel broke in before the remaining members of Organization XIII could disperse.

Luxord sighed and leaned over to whisper into his superior's ear, "Just make it something simple, even pointless if it keeps him out of our hair."

Xemnas nodded knowingly. "Here Axel, if you're so desperate to help, take this camera and follow Sora. It might be of assistance. But try not to be too conspicuous."

**Awakening**

_Hmm this is easy enough. Look there's the little soul stealer now. Poor Roxas is trapped in him. Stupid little twit! Dancing around like a fool. _CLICK

**The King's Teacher**

_I can't believe Mr. Too-tight-clothing walked all the way up those stairs. Well, I guess it's not like he can teleport. Still, I'd like to see him walking Castle Oblivion's stairs in his current wedgie. Nope. He would not make it. _

_Seems even the creepy old guy thinks his cloths are way too small! Look at that facial expression! He seems pissed even. _CLICK

_I wonder why they haven't noticed me yet. Well I'm not going to press my luck and I'm just going to go wait for what's his face on the next world. No need to wait time around here. These people are boring as all get out anyway._

**The Committee**

_Ha! I knew I'd beat Sora here. Huh, this chick is just letting me into their base... This could prove useful. _CLICK "Um, I was never here okay?"

"Sure, I guess you have your reasons. But do you not want to stay for a cup of tea or something?" Aerith asked sweetly.

"No thanks. And remember, you didn't see me. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah what ever ya li'l prick. If ya ain't stayin' then get!" Cid said becoming annoyed.

**Organization XIII**

_We always look so intimidating. But does Xemnas have to be so dramatic? Does he have to lift his hands while trying to be evil? Never hurts to drive a point home. _CLICK

**The Journey Begins**

_Oh my gosh! When did he change cloths? Why didn't I notice? Oh…shiny. What's he doing with the key blade? It's like a giant glow-stick. Judging by Sora's face, it looks like the key finally got heavy. How is it that big and not heavy? _CLICK

**Reunion with Beast**

_Wouldn't you know it? The only other person in this huge castle is a hippie monster. I mean flowers are cool and all and I'll admit I've never seen one glowing... but this guy just screams obsessed. Who encases their flowers like that? _CLICK

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm just leaving."

**The Castle Secret**

_Looks like I was wrong about the number of inhabitants. It just went from two to six. I wonder though, do cups, candles, and clocks really count? _CLICK

"What was that flash?" Sora asked looking up quickly.

"Oui! I saw it as well!" Lumiar exclaimed.

_I love being able to portal away quickly. And Xemnas was afraid I'd be too conspicuous._

**The Beast Deceived**

_Xaldin looks better when his face isn't showing. _CLICK

"Axel, what are you doing here? I thought you were told to follow Sora."

"Yeah, well, he's boring. All he does is talk and state the obvious over and over again."

"If you two don't get out of my castle I'm going to rip out your lungs." The beast threatened.

**Ballroom Battle**

_Man, how ugly is this sucker? No doubt even Sora can beat it. Its weighed down by chains for crying out loud! It beats itself. I wonder…bad __dominatrix__ experience?_CLICK

**Mushu and Ping**

_And I thought the last world was a little back water. Take a look at this place! _Axel looked over the newest world with slight disinterest. Then he turned his attention back to the girl who unknowingly stood near his hiding spot in the bushes.

_I wonder what the fascination with dressing like the opposite gender is? Here I was believing it was only Marluxia and Vexen who were into that. Well, here is proof they're not._CLICK

**Avalanche!**

_And I thought Xigbar had bad aim! I mean, I can see not hiting the one you were aiming for but to hit the mountain? What did she sneeze at the last second? Great... the idiot has caused an avalanche! Wait… ooooh. _CLICK

**Mulan Revealed**

_Who couldn't tell she wasn't a man? I mean there only seems to be about twenty people on this world. It shouldn't be that difficult. 'Hey... wasn't there a girl somewhere around here at one point?And who's the new guy?!' _

_One would think this Captain Shang dude would be a little more dramatic. He looks like he would be. A nice, 'What? You're a woman! Bitch!' followed by a slap to the face would be nice. Not to mention funny! _CLICK

**China's Bravest**

_She saves their corpses and all she gets is a sword? Come on! With Sora's help she showed that twelve man army up easily. I'd be demanding the city or something. Lord, money would be nice too. She already has a sword. _CLICK

_Speaking of said army, they're doing a good job at giving the illusion of 100 people. Yep, anyone can see that ninety-seven percent of that crowd is a cardboard cut out. _

_**Extra: China wanted to make Mulan feel /really/ speacial so they made it seem as if there were a lot of people there to cheer her on. The army spent hours making those cut outs. Then when the ceremony came they had a few people in back cupping their mouths and yelling hoarsely to give the illusion of a crowd yelling. They had a few more men taking turns running around and jumping up here and there to give the audience a little more of a life like appearance.**_

_**(A/N): I know my writing style is weird in this but I like to mix it up form time to time. The next chapter will have more of the worlds. Until then! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N): Well I made a few changes to the last chapter. Nothing major so I wouldn't think it worth rereading. They're not big changes but I'm just letting you know. **_

**Auron vs. Hades **

_Well that's different. _It wasn't everyday that one met the Lord of the Underworld. Axel was a bit at odds with how he should react to the sovereign in question.

_I could roast a marshmallow on that guys head! I wonder if that's what giant sword guy is thinking. My fire attacks are much better though. They don't involve me having a horrible hair style. _CLICK

**Heroic Reunion**

_Wow he looks a little too happy. Not to mention stoned. He has to be stoned… why else would he be wearing a super short skirt? Even Sora looks like he's thinking 'Heh, okay... you can let go of my hand now.' _CLICK

**Megara the Captive**

_I've seen some pretty stupid looking heartless before but these bat, hooks-for-dicks push the envelope. And who in the everlasting fire is the fat guy? For once I'm rooting all out for Sora. _CLICK

**Destroyed Coliseum**

_Holy... _CLICK_ Well good luck people. See you on the next world. _

**Memories Lost**

_So we're in a book? Hey… that bear just mooned him and Sora simply looks interested. Bet he's thinking 'Oh yes! Give it to me baby!' _

Axel shook his head at his own commentary._ Wow. I just scared myself. Bad Axel, never do that again. _CLICK

"There's that flash again!" Sora said, looking over in time to catch a glimpse of red and black disappear into a fine mist.

**Memories Found**

_I like tigers. Why is he so sad? Poor tiger. _CLICK

"Hey! Why do you keep following me?" Sora yelled just as Axel portal-ed away. "Missed him again..."

**Sora Remembered**

_Oh how touching. Pfft, so the bear finally called him Sora instead of 'somebody I don't know'. I don't get that. How did he not know his name? Not like everyone was saying it the entire time. Moronic little stuffed animal. _

_Huh, I just noticed that the bear has nub arms. Nubs! _CLICK

"There's that flash AGAIN!" Sora exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Sora?" Piglet asked.

**I'm Always Here**

"Hmm… now where did Sora get off to?" Axel muttered out loud to himself.

"Hey, who are you?" Tigger asked.

"Oh, no one. I was just looking for Sora. See I was told to follow him around." Axel explained.

"You're doing a good job at making the boy paranoid." Owl said approvingly.

"Yesh! Good job shunny!" Gopher commented with a whistle.

"Thanks! I knew you guys had a sense of humor."

"But of course." Rabbit said casually. "How else could we live here?"

"Well I have to go now."

"Bye!" CLICK

_**(A/N): These chapter are going to be really short. But hey that means sooner updates no? I never did like Pooh's world. I waited till I had all the pages to beat it so I wouldn't have to keep going back. And you just know that Pooh and gang really are evil. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N): Wow, I didn't expect this thing to do so well! Fun Fact: this chapter was written to My Chemical Romance. **_

**Disney Castle**

_This background music is maddening! Who ever watched the Mickey Mouse Club anyway? _

_My Sora senses are tingling…_ Axel then turned to the only door in the court yard. The sound of doors opening _behind _him caught him off guard. But thanks to his quick reflexes he was able to spin around and snap the picture before being noticed.

_It looks like he just finished jumping. _He thought absently as he looked at the developed product.

**Meeting the Queen**

_I think somewhere, someone ,is trying to make a point… royal mice?_ CLICK

_Crap, I didn't get Sora's head in the shot. Oh well, no loss. …why does he have an x on his butt? X marks the spot! No! Bad Axel, I said no more of that. _

**The Cornerstone**

_To add to the list of my greatness, I now have x-ray vision! I can see right through the green hag! _CLICK

**Pete?**

_I hate time travel. This place hurts my eyes. Why isn't there color? Color never had to be invented did it? _He questioned in a moment of sense-deprived uncertainty.

He was soon distracted from his musings,_ Look there's…Sora? By Jove! He's been horribly deformed!_ CLICK

**The King**

_Sora should just wear a sign that says, 'If you're on drugs just stay the hell away from me' _CLICK

_Who's to say I'm not the one on drugs though? This very well could be just some bad trip. If it is I'm blaming Xigbar. I swear that guy is always trying to either get me drunk or drug me. Creep. _

**Pete and RePete **

_How is it that the dog and duck didn't just stay the same and meet their past selves like the fat lard? _CLICK_ Time travel confuses me._

**All Aboard **

_Well that's just marvelous! The dog sees me! _CLICK

"Uh, hey Sora? Isn't that the same guy who's been followin' us?"

"Where!" Poor Sora. Seconds too late as usual.

**Peace Returns **

_Oh conflict. You tell him she-duck! _CLICK

_**(A/N): Alright more in the next chapter. Quick question though …-feels stupid- which world is next? And when was the Axel/Kairi thing?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N): Back! This may be the longest chapter yet! Though... that's not saying much seeing as how I've been doing them. **_

**A Chance Meeting**

_Can't believe I landed in the ocean. So cold. And wet… leather feels funny wet. I bet I'm going to chap. Where is Sora? I could have sworn he was coming to this world next. _

_Is that singing? _Taking about three minutes to actually locate the sources, Axel hid himself behind a rock and used his ever trusty zoom button. _Why is she singing to a corpse? Hey! She is a mermaid! Proof! _CLICK

**Ariel the Human**

_So she's human now. Good. Maybe now those freaks will stop singing. I can feel my eye twitching now just thinking about it! _He hadn't been there too terribly long, but to Axel, it felt like an eternity. The sea creatures were a cheerful bunch, always a tune up their fins just waiting to be unleashed on the unwilling listener. The only upside is that once his head went under water he became Mer. A form he found really amusing.

He was currently human and sitting on the beach- there wasn't singing here._ Back to the present Axel, why is she running? Egad, she's coming this way! Ouch! _CLICK

Accidental picture, Axel slipped while trying to avoid being seen.

**Battle With Ursula**

_This is the umpteenth time that boy has left this world only to come back shortly after. Sorry Sora, not much is going to change in the span of an hour. Well scratch that, now you've got to face the aquatic female version of fat lard. Congratulations. _

_Ha! Nice flip! _CLICK

**Two Worlds Now One**

_How do the dog and duck retain so much of their original forms? I can see me and Sora-- by the way this fin is totally cool-- because mermen are expected. Duck-octopi however… not so much. They're gross hybrids! Laughing gross hybrids. I hate this world... if only for that reason. But the sad part is, it isn't only for that reason. So...many...more._

It was then that Ariel shot past him slowing down only when she reached the others. Suddenly, a thought rang in his head that perhaps this world wasn't /so/ bad._ Wow, she's really modest. Seashells? How is it I'm just noticing this? _CLICK

**Steadfast Friends**

_No! Not another ocean based world! _Dread was slowly leaving him as he realized there was no singing. They were not actually /in/ the water and these people looked different_. Kind of dingy looking... _CLICK

**The Undead Curse **

_That is totally awesome! Zombies drinking rum. What could be cooler? _They weren't after him, so indeed, what could be cooler? This was all a really fun trip in the end. CLICK

**A Close Call**

_Yes! Finally someone has tied them up. I feel bad for what's-their-faces but Sora and company have been needing something like this. That's what he gets for even going to that last world! You know, now that I think about it, the periodic leavings make a lot more sense. I don't think anyone could really stay there for an extended time. _

_Better savor this moment, they're bound to get out some how. He's lucky like that, unfortunately. Frankly, I just don't understand it. _CLICK

Sora looked up quickly, "Not again!"

"What are you talkin' bout mate?" Jake asked, further questioning the boys sanity.

**Lifting the Curse **

_More cool zombies! Now… where's the rum?_ CLICK

This time the flash didn't seem out of the ordinary, it blended amidst the glistening of the plunder. Thus Axel got to stick around longer than usual and got to enjoy the show. However, he wasn't sure it was worth it when Sora stepped on his foot more than once while running around in the dark when battling Barbosa.

_**(A/N): Almost time to start doubling back on the worlds. Almost. Glad to see people are enjoying this crazy thing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N): I'm sorry. It's been forever and a half since I updated this thing I know. Work with me people, I'm pretty lazy sometimes. **_

**The Hades Cup**

_What are we doing back here? Oh well, it's nice and dank here. Fits my mood… I miss Roxas. _There had been times that his blond friend had been momentarily forgotten, but the more and more he traveled near him, the more the looney little punk made him miss Roxas. He momentarily allowed himself to get lost in thought.

"Hey! So it's you! The one who's been following me!" Sora exclaimed as he spotted Axel. "Hercules look! Its that guy I was telling you about. Hey aren't you two listening? Come on!" CLICK

_What a facial expression Sora. _And with that he was gone.

**Hades' Puppet**

_Okay… if he can make soul stealing dolls, why not just make one of Sora? Or that stoner he's been hitting on? Or both!_ CLICK

**The Hero Returns**

_Man he is on something strong if it can go as far as making him glow. Maybe he's radioactive now. _CLICK

**Heroes At Last**

_Yep, somehow I know that something more was down there than just rotting fumes. I am definitely tripping on acid. The stars are moving and I see colors up there making the forms of Sora and company… _CLICK

**The Lamp Thief**

_I should have brought some sunscreen. It's as bloody hot as hell it's self here! Who are these people? More stoners I assume… One's talking to a monkey and the other's eyes are glazed over. _CLICK _I am really doubting Sora's ability to meet normal people. Then again, why do I rule out alcohol as a possibility? Everything is always drugs with me... _As Axel busied himself with his own psychoanalysis, Sora and company took off down the sun backed streets. It was some minutes later that the red-head noticed their vanishing and left his hiding spot behind a crate to follow their trail.

**Quest For Treasure**

_Is the lion thing suppose to look like it's alive? Dude, I think I hear it breathing! _CLICK

Sora turned around quickly upon seeing the flash behind them but by then Axel was already gone. "Fu…dge." And that was the closest Sora had come to cussing his entire journey.

**Ordeals Overcome**

_I'll take this shiny thing here. And this one here. Oh! This looks nice. Of course I _do _still have a lot left over from that Port Royal place. Okay, back to Sora and friends. Huh. They look out of it. And where did the duck go?_ CLICK

Once again due to gleaming treasures the camera flash went unnoticed and Axel got to stay. To his disappointment though they really did absolutely nothing of interest.

**Bottled Up**

_Well this world was completely pointless. On top of that I'm sunburned! That's just bloody perfect. _

_Hopefully Sora is leaving after this…_ CLICK _What was the point of coming here?_

_**(A/N): Alright so Halloween Town along with the Axel trying to kidnap Kairi thing is next. I'm almost certain that that happens after you beat Agerba and Halloween Town for the first time and before you go to Pride Lands. Right? Maybe? Well unless I hear otherwise that will be the order it goes in. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N):OK so apparently I am VERY lazy. Sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I promise the next update will not be months in the waiting. **_

**Merry… Halloween?**

Axel looked around, a gleeful smile on his face. So dark. So many objects with which to inflict pain! Now if he could just get that annoying duck and dog close enough to the guillotine- His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful skeleton.

_Not as cool as the undead from Port Royal... but undead none the less. It is thus picture worthy! _CLICK

**Sandy Claws **

_I knew it was too good to be true. They didn't stay in the cool place long at all. On the other hand maybe I can bribe Santa into giving me something other than coal this year. _

Once Sora and his gang left on some mission or other Axel approached the plump man cautiously, "Fröhliches Weihnachten!" He said causing Santa to quickly look up from his papers.

"Oh, hello Axel." Santa replied. Realizing who it was, he began to relax. The Organization member wasn't anything like the ugly creatures from Halloween Town.

"So… am I… on the 'naughty' list again?"

"No."

Axel froze. That meant he had to be on the nice list! He was going to get something this year after all! His eyes lit up but his hopes were soon crushed as Santa, continuing to pace around his study, looked over at him and said, "You are no longer on either of my lists. Nobodies do not exist. Sorry, Axel, but you're out of luck."

He blinked. Did he hear correctly? So just because he was somewhat basically dead he didn't get anything? "That's discrimination!" He yelled.

"You can ask Rudolph, that's just the way the candy-cane cracks." Axel's eyes watered but he blinked it away. He would not cry! He turned to walk off but stopped as the old man let out a jolly laugh. "Just kidding Axel. Here you go." And he handed him a red box with a big orange ribbon.

Waiting until he was outside he tore open the package to find...! Coal. And a letter that said, "You were on the naughty list. But since I feel sorry for you and it is the season of giving look in the bottom of the box." Axel did as the letter said and dumped the contents onto the snow covered ground tuning it to an ugly gray for spite. To his delight he had now in his possession a shinny new whistle! Well, it would be shinny just as soon as he wiped off the soot.

Busting happily back in through Santa's door he hugged the old man gratefully. This little pyromaniac was very easy to please and the whistle just made his day. Deciding not to miss the chance to capture such a surprised look on Santa's face he pulled out his trusty camera. CLICK

**Oogie's Back**

While skipping merrily down the tomb cluttered ally Axel heard some noises. Curiously, while chewing his whistle- which had yet to leave his mouth- he crept over to the gate of the cemetery.

_Oh. Eh nothing out of the usual. Just little kid_s _talking to a living sack of bugs. _CLICK

**Santa Jack**

Jack had been talking his ear off for the last three minutes as Axel tried to follow Sora. _Yes, yes, we all learned a touching lesson skeleton guy but please get out of my way!_Axel thought impatiently but not saying anything for fear of dropping his whistle. Thinking quickly he took a picture and the flash was enough to distract Jack. While he was complaining of his empty sockets Axel slipped around him, only to find Sora was already gone.

With an indignant stomp of the foot and a toot from his whistle Axel portal-ed away. However, his mind was already devising a new plan. It was high time he took this Sora matter into his own hands he decided. _And who knows, maybe I'll get Roxas back!_

_**(A/N): When he first spoke to Santa it was German for Merry Christmas. I saw a lot of kids named Axel in my German book (took it through German III) So I decided I'd make him German in this fic o' mine. Well Happy almost New Year! And Merry late Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate during the December days. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N): Yep super long wait… sorry again. This one has a real excuse though, I had to get the dialogue between Kairi and Axel. By the way, thank Heart-of-Friendship for that... I didn't have to replay the game for it. -grin- If anyone is interested, I'm co-authoring a story with her on a joint penname Dusk and Dawn: "Cascading Melody". It's a Kingdom Hearts fic that starts with and deals mainly around Organization XIII. Six years after Sora and Riku finally defeat Darkness, it's discovered just how needed that element is in the universe to keep the balance.**_

_**Anywho on with the story! Advertisement over.**_

Axel stalked through the corridor of darkness with a heavy sack tossed over his shoulder, the contents of said sack held what he was sure would be the key to pulling off his plan. There were only two problems. One: he didn't have much of an idea where Sora's home world really was, and two: he was having a hard time concentrating because someone kept whistling. He didn't even know it was possible to whistle- in its entirety- _Beethoven's 9__th__ Symphony_!

He turned around from time to time to see if this mystery person was following him but as always it was just the empty flamboyant coloring of the darkness. Which brought up another thing he couldn't figure out; why the darkness was bright pastels.

The whistling entity had moved on from Beethoven and was now on the even more infamously known tune of _Row Row Your Boat_. Axel grimaced in annoyance, quickly getting fed up with who ever it was. He randomly opened a portal and peered into it. "Who's 'at boy over there mate?" One of the men on the other side asked.

"Eh?" His partner questioned.

Axel shook his head, this probably wasn't the place--in fact he knew deep down that it wasn't. What was it called again? He was going to ask anyway, "Is this…um Unchangeable Fate Islands?" He inquired of the men.

"If you 'aven't noticed son, this isn't an island."

"Aye, but she's big enough to be!" The other said with pride in his voice.

"Okay, thanks anyway." And with that he reentered the portal.

"Well that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen!" The first man stated while scratching the back of his head.

"Bloody magicians." The other man replied with a wave of his hand before turning his attention back to his previous job. "'Oly mother of God! Ice burg! Ice burg dead ahead!"

-------

The up side was that the whistling had stopped. The down side was that he'd somehow managed to leave his sack back at that last world. How he did that he wasn't sure, he didn't recall even putting it down! It looked like he was just going to have to wing it. Still, he was a little irritated, he'd spent a long time trying to get that nobody to look like a toaster! He closed his eyes, and the oddest thing happened. He heard someone talking!

"Maybe waiting isn't good enough." A girl's voice rang out.

"My thoughts exactly. If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." He answered out loud, quickly pinpointing the location and opening a portal, stepping through it confidently. He was surprised to see Sora's girlfriend on the other side. He'd made it! Then- as smooth as if he actually had a train of thought- he continued, "One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

"Who are you?"

"Axel, I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" He held out his hand.

"Sora…" The girl trailed off before becoming completely distracted by a dog that randomly ran up to her.

His impatience began to get the better of him and in response a few dusks appeared. All of a sudden that damned whistle was back, and a dark portal opened behind Kairi. The dog promptly ran into it.

The situation was swiftly leaving his hands. Trying to stay on topic he said, "We've got something in common Kairi, you and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already."

The girl ran to the portal and shot him a semi-dirty look, "Well you're not acting very friendly!" She said before she disappeared.

Axel cocked his head in confusion. "What the hell was she talking about? I didn't say one crude, mean, or suggestive thing that entire time!" He huffed before opening his own portal. "Maybe it was the Dusks. Great going guys... Who asked you to come anyway?"

"_**Sorry.**_" The four replied in a synchronized hiss, looking--as far as was possible for faceless hoods-- apologetic.

_**(A/N): -big smile- Part two will be later. You're choice though, because frankly I can't remember which really comes first, Axel can either Follow Sora into Pride Lands before going after Kairi again or he can go ahead and do that first. On another note, who would have guess Axel is the reason Titanic sunk? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N): So I completely forgot about Space Paranoids, thus this chapter will be different. **_

Axel sat on the edge of the dark portal that led into the Pride Lands. He wasn't getting turned into a cat until he absolutely had to and since Sora was taking his sweet time arriving, Axel occupied himself by looking through the pictures he'd already taken. He shuddered briefly as he came upon the blue tinted ones from that computer realm. Getting _there _and back had been a toughie and he was still convinced that it wasn't worth the effort.

"It was almost as bad as Atlantica." He recalled. Like Atlantica, Sora had left and come back on more than one occasion. _I think it was the color scheme that drove him away. That or the music. _he flipped through the eight photographs in slight annoyance. None of them were good. He paused at the one he'd taken on the game grid and rubbed his bottom at the memory. Some stupid robot had caught him off guard and knocked him down while he'd been trying to get a picture of Sora on that generic looking bike which matched his dorky outfit. The end result was a crooked picture with Sora once again headless.

He flipped through the others quickly using his thumb to speed it up. He stopped when a blob of orange caught his attention. "Oh yeah… that ugly PMS or MCP, whatever …thing." he looked at the wide distorted face and wondered what had caused him to want to take the picture to begin with. He sighed and stuffed the photos back into his cloak pocket, it sounded like Sora was finally there.

Axel picked up his camera from where he'd put it down beside him, and placed the strap in his mouth before stepping through the still open portal and letting the world's effects take hold of him. It was the same tingly feeling as with a lot of the other worlds as the strange magic weaved it's spell. _Getting a good shot is going to be hell._He decided resentfully as he glared down at the sand colored fur that covered his paws. He shook his new feline head and removed the crimson mane from his vision as he set out to find Sora.

_**(A/N): Yeah… SUPER short and with a long wait to get it. You people must hate me by now huh? Still, I expect at least one review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N): Look! A fast update. Quick everyone go make sure it's not raining brimstone! So... I'm back to my usual format with this chapter. **_

**Animal Kingdom **

_Once again it is only the dog -well turtle now- that sees me. But… am I recognizable? _CLICK

"Hey Sora? Why does that lion over yonder have a camera?" Goofy asked.

"Huh?" Sora looked over quickly but as usual he was seconds too slow. "You don't think it was… nah it couldn't be. Could it?"

"What's a camera?" Nila asked, twitching her tail and cocking her head in confusion.

**Reunion With Simba**

Axel's tongue lolled out as he panted and slowed his trot, finally catching up to the Sora cub and his hybrid companions. He'd been chasing them all across the savannas and unlike him they didn't seem to tire. At all. _Water! _Was his first thought when he actually looked around the oasis they had ended up in; the second thought was his supposed duty. Setting the camera down on one of the stones he raised his paw delicately and with one extended claw pressed the button. CLICK

Much to his relief and utter bewilderment, none of the four gathered seemed to notice his presence. Giving a mental shrug he ran over to the glistening water and plunged in. _It's so hot on this world. _He looked over at Sora and company and wondered again at the extent of their obliviousness.

**Finding Yourself**

Axel refused to leave the oasis. True, it was night time…but that only dropped the temperature to ninety degrees Fahrenheit. Suddenly, he heard talking coming from the overhanging rocks above him and he looked up to find that Simba character babbling to himself. _Some noble but pointless self talk most likely. Well I've got nothing better to do. _CLICK

**The New King**

When Simba left, Axel followed. He made sure to stay some paces back so that he wouldn't be spotted. _Maybe he is going to meet with the three stooges. _

After minutes had passed Simba came to a sudden stop and Axel had to cut short as well. In the process his hind left paw caught on a large stone causing him to stumble; in doing so the camera flew from his mouth. It bounced a few times before landing at an odd angle up beside the other large cat. CLICK

"Hmm?" Simba looked down at the odd metal object then behind him to when Axel stood. "This thing yours?"

"Uh…yeah." He trotted up, grabbed it with his teeth then ran off in the direction they'd just come from before any questions could be asked. Once out of site he created a dark portal and stepped through it, returning to normal and rubbing his leg. _That rock really hurt…_He thought while his frown increased. He then examined his camera; sure that it wasn't broken he looked over the last picture that was taken and found it was upside down. He flipped it right side up and shrugged. It now looked purely intentional.

"This isn't cutting it." Axel murmured out loud to himself as he walked away from the Pride Lands. "I'm going back to trying to capture Kairi. I still think that might accomplish something. Even if it doesn't it'll make Sora mad so it would be worth it regardless."

_**(A/N): Well tell me what you think, and to occupy your time during the inevitable long wait for the next chapter… Go read some of my other stuff or even check out some of the stories on my favorites list. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N) -tears up- I am so sorry! A whole friggin' year?! That's totally unfair of me and I mean it from the bottom of my spleen when I say I am completely apologetic. I've edited through the old chapters- fixed some stuff, added a thing or two detail wise- for any of my old readers who might come back to this. I don't reckon many will since this thing has been dead for so long. Like I'd said on my profile, my game had been on loan to my Granny, so writing was forced to a halt. There's that and the fact that most of my creative juice was diverted to that co-authored story I mentioned an author's note or two back: "Cascading Melody". Writing that story is consuming! But, yesterday I reread this thing and realized my great folly in neglecting it for so long. I intend to do weekly updates now. WEEKLY I SAY! That's not asking much for such shot chapters right? I'm out of school for a time now, I think I can handle that. Okay, 'nuff of that~ ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_Sora isn't the brightest of heroes…From my time stalking him and the few times I've confronted him directly… it's a wonder that kid's still breathing._ Axel thought to himself as he hurriedly walked through the dark corridor. There were no mysterious strangers belting him with whistled tunes this time through.

_Whistling…whistle!_ He patted down his person in a moment of panic. Where was his Christmas present?! Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen it in a while. _The sack! _Suddenly, he remembered the burlap bag he had lost earlier. He must have left it in there. _Idiot…_ He frowned, _That's what pockets are for._

He opened his cloak, he was just going to be sure. _The hell?_! There was a hole at the bottom of his interior right breast pocket and almost all of his pictures were gone. How long had that been there?

Anger began to tease at his train of thought, causing him to loose focus. Today just wasn't his day. Where was he going again? Oh yeah, Kairi. _If I were a rude ingrate, where would I go to lay low?_ That sentence brought to mind a conversation he had had with the memory-less Roxas. _Hmm…Twilight Town is as good a place as any._

As he made his way towards that section of the galaxy he began to hear voices. He drew nearer and soon he recognized them. "…stick around, Sora is bound to show up."

"Yeah he said he's coming back."

"Okay." Yep, that was his target.

"What took you so long Kairi?" He made a face at himself, apparently still not at the top of his game; he'd meant to say, 'Sorry I took so long, Kairi.'

He opened a dark portal and entered their little hang out. "Somehow, I just knew you'd be here." Lucky guess, intuition, it was all the same in his book. "I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that."

The blond kid who'd use to hang out with the mind-freaked Roxas made to run at him. Axel kept walking and the boy missed. Next to charge was the other boy, the one in the headband. The tall red-head actually had to put forth a tad bit of effort to evade this one, he pushed him in the arm as he continued walking- redirecting his momentum towards the ground. _Well. This is surprisingly easy._

The girl beside Kairi didn't even attempt to move. Axel watched her out of his periphery- to be sure she wouldn't try something last minute- was that hope he saw in her green eyes? The female's clearly pretended concern confused him a bit but he reached out and took Kairi's wrist. He chuckled inwardly, maybe the girl wanted Sora all to herself and thought that he was going to dispose of Kairi.

His "captive" in question didn't seem to really be putting in much effort either. "Let go of me! Let go!" But to him, her punches felt half hearted at best. His questions were answered once the portal closed behind them. Kairi's shoulders slumped in apparent relief and she navigated her arm to hold his as if he were merely escorting her somewhere. "Okay, that wasn't the best of places to go." She told him. The little time spent there had been far more awkward than she'd thought possible. The guys were friendly enough, but once she'd explained her situation, Olette had become ever so slightly…creepy.

Axel looked at her skeptically. Was this the same girl? "Then why did you? Could have saved me a trip."

She shook her head, "Hey, you're the one you summoned those goons last time." She told him, indignation coloring her voice. He was about to protest her accusation but she continued, "Do you really know where Sora is?" She asked him. "And, do you know anybody named Riku?" Little did Axel know of the apparition she had seen before entering Twilight Town. She had quickly decided to go with this stranger because the hope of seeing _both _her friends again was just too good to pass up.

"I have a pretty good idea where Sora is heading; I just parted ways from him about ten minutes ago." He told her, still wondering over her changed attitude. "Why do you ask about Riku?" Currently, any plans he might have had for this girl were put on hold. This was becoming interesting.

"Well you-"

"Axel?" The question came from behind the two and it was laced in a calm that felt drenched in malice.

Her escort halted his steps. Dread crept across his features and he grimaced. _Saix…_

_**(A/N): I'm actually replaying through the game. I realize that some of the story thus far has been out of order but... I'm proud at how well it was considering how I wasn't playing through it when I wrote thoes chapters. So, we'll see where this gets me. I'll catch you guys in a week! Please review~ (it'd be nice to hear from new readers as well as the kind people who used to keep up with this story)**_


End file.
